My Chemical Romance Stranded
by Arkes
Summary: A fight for survival, with an unexpected twist.


'That's it… I'm going to look for wood' Frank Iero said irritably. He glanced back at the wrecked tour bus, 'You know we are never going to get rescued out here…' The moonlight shined through the forest roof onto Gerard and Ray as they sat around the fizzling out fire. They were all trying to pretend the corpse of Mikey Way wasn't lying 10 feet away from them, his body had flown threw the tour bus window and lay spread out by a nearby tree. The harsh reality of their situation was sticking in, Ray and Gerard had made a pact to stick together no matter what, and they knew if it came to it what they would have to do. Frank came back and lay a few twigs on the fire, the twigs were damp and weakened the fire even more. Gerard sighed and looked back at the body of Mikey, he looked first into Ray's eyes and then into Frank's. Silently they stood up and walked cautiously towards Mikey's battered body. The blood that soaked the floor around him had began to dry, with his foot Gerard flipped the corpse. He turned his head away from disgust as his mouth hung open and his lifeless eyes shone in the moonlight. 'What are we going to use?' Ray asked in a disturbingly eager way. Frank turned away and a few seconds later returned with a saw from the back of the wrecked tour bus. Frank handed the saw to Gerard. Gerard took a deep breath and bent his knees. He rested the saw on Mikey's leg, he brought the saw slowly back wrinkling his mud stained skinny jeans. Frank turned his head as the saw made its first motion forward tearing the jeans. With wide eyes a distinct smirk came across Ray's face. The second cut broke the skin in his leg, the blood in his body had long since stopped flowing and a pathetic pool of think blood poured slowly out of his leg, Frank gagged but Ray looked with eagerness at the gruesome scene. The saw picked up speed and with each motion back and forth more thick blood poured out of Mikey's leg, suddenly a horrific crunching sound as the saw met the bone. Gerard slowed for just a moment before continuing with more force than before, his muscles tensed as the saw went through the bone and into the soft leg underneath, and finally the leg flopped down a few inches onto the mud. The leg was heavier than Gerard had expected as he carried it towards the fire, with a few sticks he had sharpened he suspended the leg on the fire and Ray with great eagerness sat and spun the leg slowly. The leg cooked for a few hours before Ray declared it to be ready. The each sawed a small segment of and ate it with disgust, all apart from Ray who with a sinister smile on his face chewed the meat happily.

1 month later:  
Where Mikey's body had once laid now there was only a pile of bones and hair. The corpse had been finished of a few days ago and they were beginning to hunger. Ray deciding to stick to his pledge of friendship to Gerard had been following Frank into the woods on his trips to get more wood for the fire, he had memorized the root he took every time. 'I'm going to get more wood' stated Frank sullenly, he stepped out into the woods and Ray and Gerard exchanged looks and both took out hammers from under there wooden seats Frank had carefully crafted. A bloodlust came into Ray's eyes as they crept into the forest and each stood behind trees, they had planned it all in secret as Frank stepped. They could hear Franks slow foot steppes as he walked hastily into the trap. Ray burst out from behind the tree and swung the hammer Frank jumped back and with a scream dropped the wood he was holding. His eyes met Gerard's and in them Gerard could see a plea for mercy, Gerard hesitated but Ray swung the hammer into the side of Frank's head cracking his skull and leaving him a lifeless body on the forest bed. Gerard stood back as Ray's hammer came back again and slammed into Frank's bloodied forehead, his skull cracked but Ray continued to bring the hammer down over and over till he was pounding chunks of brain into the mud. Gerard watched as ray panted heavily and looked and stared at the mess he had made of Frank. Ray slowly turned and looked at Gerard, his face dripping with Frank's blood. A sinister Grin came across Ray's face as he walked slowly towards Gerard; they both dropped their hammers and met each others eyes. Gerard walked slowly towards Ray and slowly they lent their head together until their foreheads touched. The brought their faces into a straight position and their noses rubbed against each other. Blood dripped from Ray's hair down onto Gerard's face and into his eyes. Slowly their lips met and cautiously a frightened peck on Gerard's lips turned into a passionate kiss. The blood dripped in between their lips and Ray ripped his shirt of breaking all the buttons, Gerard followed his lead and did the same. The two made love in a pool of blood lying next to the corpse of their old band member.


End file.
